Arukana
|age =13000+ |birthday = July 8th |height =5'9"; 175.26cm |weight =170 lbs. |residence =Soul Society |affiliation = Seventh Division Gotei 13 |occupation = of the Seventh Division |education = |alias ='"Xapyaert"' |epithet = |relatives = |mentor = |student = |shikai =Dai Konran |bankai =Dai Konran o Nageku |resurrección = |primum = |ultimus = |spiritw = |incarnation = |leitmotif = |debut =Unnamed Bleach Story }} Arukana (アルカナ, Arukana) is the first and only within the Seventh Division's history, being one of the two Captains from the original Gotei 13 left. He claims that there has not been a Captain more worthy for the Seventh Division than himself, and that is the reason to why he hasn't retired from his position yet. Arukana is not his true name, rather being one he made up, because he lost his name to his Zanpakutō's Bankai state. Personality Abrasive to a fault, Arukana tolerates foolishness very little, especially when it gets in the way of progression, especially with matters revolving around his division. He seems to look down upon new generations, as a man stuck in his ways, feeling that they are nothing compared to the original Gotei 13, but doesn't seem to vocalize this much. Above everything else, however, Arukana thinks of himself and his interests first before anyone else's, even if it's for the greater good. He seems to take amusement in striking fear within new Shin'ō Academy students, especially as a form of test to see if they are worthy of joining the once prestigious Gotei 13. However, unlike most Shinigami, especially from his time, he does not care whether a being is Shinigami or otherwise, simply deeming them as just another being, claiming that he will devalue all beings equally without prejudice. Regardless of his reluctance in dealing with budgeting for the other divisions, where he deems such a notion ridiculous that they are incapable of controlling themselves, ironically coming from a man that is unable to control his own , Arukana enjoys money above most things. Some believe that he created the Jūryō out of because he wanted to have money around him at all points. Along with everything else, Arukana has proven to be a very petty person, going to extreme lengths to get back at a person that has wronged him, even if it's for centuries, showing that he is capable of holding long grudges, never forgetting. Meticulous to a fault, he will not be satisfied until his revenge has been enacted, disregarding situations that would be on the level of small wins, claiming that he only accepts complete and utter wins to satiate his hunger for revenge. As a Captain, he is supposed to treat his Division with at least some form of respect, but even with that in mind, Arukana fails in that too. It is through this reasoning that the Seventh Division is primarily made up of Artificial Souls created by Arukana, compromising of most of its seated members. Relationships History Inventions *'Eihei' (衛兵, Eihei - Sentry): Taking inspiration from spells and Quincy , Arukana created Eihei for the purpose of bringing his in and out of existence, almost putting it within a pocket dimension. Using his , it acts as a sort of beacon, calling forth the Zanpakutō to Arukana. However, Eihei requires a medium that is attached upon the body, more specifically a body part, as the would also need to feel its true owner's physical body. Arukana created Eihei after his own Zanpakutō took away his eye, replacing it with a prosthetic one that functioned like a normal eye, along with the capabilities of Eihei. *'Jūryō' (重量, Jūryō - Weight): Because of his , one that makes him seem as though he's more monster than , even by a standards, Arukana has created a device that seals off his Reiryoku, making it almost non-existent. He claims that he never bothered trying to master his absurdly high Reiryoku, deeming it to be an impossible feat, so he took to science to solve his problem. However, even the device is not infallible, as his Reiryoku still seeps from his body, almost like an omen of death. He can slowly release more by fiddling with the device, even in quantity amounts if he so wishes to. It takes the shape of an arm-brace made out of . Xapyaert Powers & Abilities Master Scientist & Inventor: While he is not part of the Twelfth Division, or ever changing into it, Arukana has displayed that he is a very adept creator of items that would prove beneficial to all those that could come into contact with them, even if the purposes they're used for were not the intention. However, this is something that he keeps to himself, not wanting to deal with people making requests of him. Whenever he feels satisfied with an invention, he will put it on the Black Market. However, he can be amoral in what he experiments on, sometimes even using that are still living as test subjects for his inventions, disregarding them being on the same side. : Despite not having studied within Shin'ō Academy, Arukana, over the years, has gained a mastery over Kidō, having a very potent understanding of their functions and powers, holding the uncommon ability of casting two at a time, along with not needing an incantation for Level 85 or lower Kidō spells, them keeping their normal sense of potency, if not higher. He seems to take a fondness when it comes to creating new types of Kidō, such as trying to replicate concepts like a for his own uses. : While his is constantly within its released state, Arukana has shown to be extremely potent with his Zanjutsu capabilities with the blades he hides within his robes, capable of easily battling against most released Zanpakutō. *'Scythe Mastery': Because of his Zanpakutō's constant released state being a scythe, Arukana has had to learn how to use it in such a state. Through his years of battle, Arukana has become Soul Society's greatest, and perhaps only, scythe user. His movements are so quick that some even comment that he is using a sword instead of a scythe. Because of his Zanpakutō's composition, he is able to use it like a bow staff, along as differing weapons in the midst of battles. : Mostly due to his age and lack of proper training in the art, Arukana's Shunpo prowess has become sluggish, only allowing him to keep up with most -based . At one point, Arukana was considered a Master at Shunpo. : Despite his age, he has made it a point to continue training himself with Hakuda, holding the title of master for it. Easily keeping up with close-ranged combatants, even without the usage of a sword, Arukana has shown that he can subdue his opponents rather easily with just the usage of Hakuda. However, because it is not his preferred type of fighting style, he does fall short some compared to those that solely rely on close-combat tactics that are within the realm of mastery. : With age comes experience. Arukana's Reiryoku is on such a high level that he was forced to contain it via technology, even holding the probability of attaining a position as a Captain Commander. He can easily knock out an entire room, along with causing for its structure to begin deterioration, if he were to simply unlock one level of Jūryō. However, because he lacks any sort of control on it, it doesn't differentiate between friend or foe. Due to his immensely high spiritual prowess, and disregarding his age in the equation, Arukana has defenses on the level of a . He has a white-colored , along with an elemental-type that follows along the Wind element. Zanpakutō Dai Konran (大混乱, Great Turmoil) is the of Arukana. Due to Arukana's overwhelming spiritual power, Dai Konran is constantly within its released state, but lacking its powers, where Arukana claims that it's scared of him. It seems to be a modified type of Zanpakutō, where Arukana has shown to separate pieces whenever he wishes, modifying its structure to other weaponry, such as a type of lance. There also seems to be a chain-like system within the Zanpakutō that gives Arukana more range when he's using it. *Dai Konran's if fully released upon the command of "Regress Reality" (回帰現実, Kaiki Genjitsu). At a basic level, it gifts Arukana the command over all wind, manipulating it in any way he so pleases. However, its true powers lie within the regression aspect it holds over Arukana. Using Dai Konran, Arukana is engulfed in a large storm created by the release of his Zanpakutō, where he then immediately gains five wooden-like appendages on his back, protruding from his body. Air is regulated between all five of them, constantly being spewed out, and each of them hold a differing effect upon Arukana. These appendages do not seem to affect Arukana, in terms of weight, as it's similar to a Zanpakutō wielder holding a colossally-sized Zanpakutō without it feeling heavy upon them. The appendages do not seem to be easy to destroy, as even powerful Zanpakutō wielders face the issue of their blade breaking upon contact. With the storm subsiding, Arukana reverts to his prime self's appearance, augmenting his capabilities. **'Enhanced Speed': Within Dai Konran, Arukana's own speed is exceedingly augmented. Without the usage of , Arukana can keep up with most Shunpo Masters with ease. **'Enhanced Strength': With his strength augmented, Arukana is able to effortlessly dispatch of most opponents, including their weapons, shattering them with just his mere grip. **'Regression': The true power of Dai Konran lies in its ability to regress things back to a certain point. However, Arukana has claimed that there is a limit to this power, as it does not seem to go back much, a minute at most. It is also limited in what it can regress, as it can't regress someone's death, for example. Whether by swiping away at a target, or simply coming into physical contact with it, he can revert it back. Arukana Dai Konran Full.png|Arukana using Dai Konran *'Dai Konran o Nageku' (大混乱を嘆く, Lamenting the Great Turmoil) is the of Arukana, being released with the command of "Erase" (消去, Shōkyo). Behind Arukana, his manifests as a giant wooden-like statue, perched atop a lotus, floating within the air. Arukana claims that he has purposely placed shackles upon his Zanpakutō Spirit, as to not have it roam around in this state without his permission, even if it, admittedly, is scared of Arukana to do so. Arukana's Bankai further augments his regression capabilities from his Shikai state prior, allowing for him to regress anything to any period of time it has existed, even going as far as to choosing what he is going to regress from the target, at the cost of himself. Every single regression, no matter how small or large, requires for Arukana to give away something from himself as an equivalent exchange for Dai Konran o Nageku's services. It is through this method that he has lost his name and several limbs prior. Interestingly enough, Arukana does not gain the appendages he does within his Shikai state, keeping him within his old aged state. **'Augmented Wind Manipulation': Arukana has a higher proficiency in manipulating the air and wind around him, using it to perform a multitude of potent attacks. He refers to the wind as a "void" that could eternally trap his targets if they are not careful. Dai Konran o Nageku Zanpakutō Spirit Full.png|Dai Konran o Nageku Trivia *Arukana's "name" is Arcana in Japanese, fitting with the 7th Division's theme of cards. *Arukana's design is based off of Madara Uchiha from the Naruto series. *His alias within the Black Market, Xapyaert, is an anagram for "Taxpayer". Category:Captain Category:Inventors Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Spirit Category:Plus Category:Shinigami